The Hundred Years War
by Were-Pirate
Summary: A story filled to the brim with sadness, drama, romance, adventure, and weirdness...a story of four friends in the middle of their own war.
1. Introduction

You want to know why I wrote this? Because it started off in a calculator. Really! A calculator, weird start huh? But then I decided to write and I wrote...and I wrote some more! Now it is longer than I expected it to be, not really, and it will be the best story this planet has ever read!

Though people call me insane and say that I'm stupid! I shall prevail! You know what sounds good? Ice cream...I'm hungry. Did you know I'm always hungry? I always eat, but I'm skinny! Fancy that...don't you wish you were cheese?

What was I going to say? Oh yeah! I need to tell you about the characters, because well...it's in "screenplay" form.

Rebecca - Immortal, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, weird

Anisha - Immortal, Indian (No, not the 'ooga-booga', the ones who live in India!), evil, eyes are a deep brown so they look black

Sam - Immortal, psychopathic maniac, hazel eyes, straight brown hair, stupid (Not really, but roll with me here. Come on! Roll! Roll! Roll!)

Those are the characters right now. It will get bigger. You have been forewarned...

By the by...the Narrator is...hot.

---

**Introduction**

(Scene opens by scanning through different parts of the three Animal Kingdoms)

Narrator: (Voice-over) in a world, where war breaks out—

Rebecca: (Walks in; interrupts) no, no! That's not how you tell a story!

Narrator: Fine, how do you tell it?

Rebecca: (Smirks; pulls down screen; standing in a meadow with one apple tree in the middle) like so… (Points over to an armchair underneath the apple tree; a Pibb bottle sits in ice while a champagne glass sits by it; sits in chair and pulls out a book)

Narrator: Uh…

Rebecca: (Waves hand; smiling) relax! At least Sammy and Anisha aren't here!

Sam: (Screaming; falls from the sky)

Rebecca: (Surprised) hey Sam!

Anisha: (Rises from the ground; frowning) insolent dog…

Rebecca: Er… (Weirded out) okay…

Anisha: (Slowly turns head toward Rebecca; narrows eyes) where's the narrator?

Rebecca: Well—

Anisha: (Sees the narrator trying to sneak off; points at him) you!

Narrator: (Screams and sprints off)

Anisha: (Yelling) you can't escape! (Grabs Sam off of the ground and flings her toward the narrator; giant explosion; evil smirk) gotcha!

Rebecca: (Eyes reduced to T's) right…

Sam: (Staggers up; holds head) oh…

Rebecca: Any who… (Fumbles book in hands) can I read now?

Anisha: (Nodding; uses staff and a spooky chair rises from the ground; sits down) go on

Sam: (Whining) what about me?

Rebecca: (Pulls out a tennis ball) fetch… (Chucks it over Sam's head)

Sam: (Sprints off barking)

Rebecca: (Relieved) finally… (Opens book) the Hundred Years War—

Anisha: (Bored; leans on hand) what is this about?

Rebecca: What we were doing during the hundred years I was in hiding and you guys were at war…

Anisha: (Suspicious) how do you know about that?

Rebecca: (Nervous laugh) er…I…was told by you and Sam?

Anisha; (Long pause; smiles) okay!

Rebecca: (Sigh of relief; continues reading) chapter one…


	2. Chapter 1: Recap of the Breakup

_A/N - _Okay people. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it, if you don't understand than you will one day. I have to describe the people to you again. Yay...

Rebecca - Immortal, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, weird

Anisha - Immortal, Indian, evil, eyes rae deep brown so they look black

Sam - Immortal, psychopathic maniac, hazel eeys, straight brown hair, stupid

Narrator - Hot

Dominic - (Hold up...I have it somewhere put down...I think) Brown squirrel dressed in a light brown tunic with the symbol of the brown tree in the mist inside a drop of water in the upper right, over his heart

Dante - Black and white cat

Devil - Dressed like a soldier, German Shepard

There they are, most of them at least (Sigh) more will come. I can't keep track of all of them (Cries) why can't I stop making characters? Why is it so much fun? Why are there more than thirty of them? (Cries)

Anyway...what was I going to write? Um...yeah...I can't remember...right...

---  
****

**Chapter One: Recap of the Break-up**

(Dramatic music; the old Acornia is on fire; squirrels flee for their lives; in an alleyway, two human girls lie in wait; the first one signals to the other for them to leave and they escape into the surrounding woods; Sam gets separated from Rebecca)

Sam: (Trying to catch up) Rebecca! (Swiping away tree branches) Rebecca! (Walks out of woods; gasps; Dogsland stretches out before her)

(Scene changes to Rebecca running through the woods)

Rebecca: (Hides behind a tree; looks around; scared) Sam? Sam! (Hears a rustle; gaps and turns around; squirrel comes out; shocked)

Squirrel: (Looks at Rebecca) Rebecca! (Breathing heavily) glad I found you!

Rebecca: (Unsure) Dominic?

Dominic: (Nods)

Rebecca: (Kneels down) w-where's Anisha and Sam? (Frantic) where are my friends, Dominic!

Dominic: (Saddened look)

Rebecca: (Gasps; whispers) no…

Dominic: (Looks away) I'm…sorry…

Rebecca: (Begins to cry; pounds the ground; screaming) no! (Cries some more)

Dominic: (Touches Rebecca's shoulder) come…we need to escape to the tree in the mist…

Rebecca: (Hesitant)

Dominic: Rebecca!

Rebecca: (Looks up; slowly nods)

(Scene changes; a tree breaks off from the ground and starts rising into the clouds; ground squirrels cover the tracks and quickly climb aboard; scene changes to Anisha being flung to the ground)

Anisha: Ow…

Kitty Guards: (Lift Anisha up and hold her shoulders)

Anisha: (Scared; looks up)

Kitty Guards: (Cross arm over chest and bow) Master Dante…

Anisha: (Whispers) Dante…

Dante: (Walks out of darkness; smirks) welcome…Anisha

(Scene changes; Sam is staring at Dogsland)

Sam: (Mouth wide open; hears growling; jumps around)

Dog #1: (Bares teeth) who are you?

Sam: (Silent)

Dog #1: (Barks) speak!

Sam: I-I'm Samantha…

Dog #2: (Whispers) look like a hairless cat…

Sam: (Appalled) am not! (Crosses arms) I'm a human, you stupid mutt!

Dogs: (Growl; Sam cringes)

Voice: Enough!

Dogs: (Turn around; bow) Sir Devil…

Sam: (Gasps; thinking) Devil…

Devil: (Walks out of the woods; looks down at Sam) so…you're a human girl…

Sam: (Looks at Devil with fear and wonder)

Devil: We could have some use for you…

(Scene changes to Rebecca looking out over the burning woods below; hands are clamped neatly behind back)

Dominic: Rebecca? The King, Queen, and… (Swallows; voice cracks a bit) Prince have been slain…

Rebecca: (Remains silent)

Dominic: Rebecca?

Rebecca: (Turns head slightly toward Dominic) my friends…y-you're sure that they're—

Dominic: (Bows head; saddened) yes, no trace of Sam or Anisha. They're dead…

Rebecca: (Clutches fist; trembling with anger; tears form in eyes) then it is war on them both!

Dominic: (Shocked) what?

Rebecca: (Turns around) I'll avenge my friends. The cats and dogs will suffer! (Scene fades out)


	3. Chapter 2: Five Years Later

_A/N _- Dear People or Aliens or Monsters or Animals or Sister Who's Playing Something Weird On Her DS,

How is everyone doing? Are you all hyper like I am or down in the dumpy-wumpies? I had a Denist Appointment today, I told like going to the dentist. Not nice...I like going to the eye doctor and sometimes the doctor, but the Dentist...bleck! All the stuff in your mouth and the things with the scrapping and the anxiety of cavaties. Luckily, I didn't have any.

You know, I wonder if I have any homework. I guess I don't...interesting...bizarre...what am I writing?

**Characters**

Rebecca - Immortal, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, weird

Anisha - Immortal, Indian, evil, eyes are deep brown so they look black

Sam - Immortal, psychopathic maniac, hazel eyes, straight brown hair, stupid

Narrator - Hot

Dominic - Brown squirrel dressed in a light brown tunic with the symbol of the brown tree in the mist inside a drop of water the upper right, over his heart

Dante - Black and white cat

Devil - Dressed like a soldier, German Shepard

Jack - Brown squirrel with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, unemotional (Heartless squirrel!)

There are 'da characters. Enjoy, for soon you'll just be reading the characters and then we'll all go insane! (Insane laughter) I'm tired...

---  
****

**Chapter Two: Five Years Later...**

Rebecca's Voice: (Voice-over) five years later…

(Scene opens to the re-built Kingdom of Acornia; squirrels bustle about their work; scene changes to a tree in a courtyard in the palace grounds; loud explosion from inside the tree; smoke rises from hole in the roots; scene changes to a squirrel with black sunglasses and a leather jacket rushing in)

Jack: (Coughing; waving away smoke; looks up)

Rebecca: (Wearing a cheese hat and an apron; on the floor coughing and waving away smoke) wow!

Jack: (Looking around, kitchen is a mess) what happened?

Rebecca: (Stands up and takes off apron) I was cheese cutting…

Jack: (Sweat drop) w-what?

Rebecca: (Takes off cheese hat and sets it on table with apron) yeah…I'm the Official Cheese Cutter! (Smiles)

Jack: (Utterly speechless) eh…

Rebecca: (Opening up stove; reaches in) you've only been here for a while Jack…but you don't know that much… (Pulls out a bowl of melted cheese with acorns and spices in it; sets it on table)

Jack: But the cheese cutter is the lowest rank of all Acornia!

Rebecca: (Shrugs) meh… (Reaches into cabinet and pulls out a bag of nachos)

Jack: (Surprise time)

Rebecca: (Oblivious to anything; eating nachos and cheese; leaning on counter) so, you want anything Jack?

Jack: (Gets up and regains composure; clears throat) they need you in the throne room…

Rebecca: (Heavy sigh)

Jack: Want me to take over?

Rebecca: (Smiles) as always! (Salutes)

Jack: (Nods and walks off)

Rebecca: (Looking around) now where'd I put that cookbook?

(Scene changes; opens to the Kitty Underworld; enter the throne room; a cat kneels before the throne, trembling with fear)

Figure: (In the shadows) yes?

Kitty: Um…M-Mistress Sorceress…news from the battlefield…

Figure: (Folds hands; rests elbows on the arms of the throne) what?

Kitty: The dogs are overwhelming us…we can't keep up the lines very long…

Figure: (Silent; long frustrated sigh)

Kitty: (Begging) please don't be upset Mistress… (Bows lower)

Figure: You picked the wrong day to be the messenger…

Kitty: (Quickly gets up) Mistress! Please!

Figure: (Holds out staff and shoots a beam at the Kitty)

Kitty: (Turns into a pile of ash)

Dante: (Steps out of the shadows) you need to control your temper…

Figure: (Points staff at Dante)

Dante: (Smirks)

Figure: What do you want? (Withdraws staff)

Dante: I have some news that you might find interesting…

Figure: (Leans back in chair) what could possibly be so interesting?

Dante: (Smirks) we've captured one of the dogs…

Figure: (Chuckles) excellent… (Leans forward revealing face) bring him!

Dante: (Bows) yes, Mistress Anisha…

Anisha: (Evil smirk)

(Scene changes; open Dogsland; British song is playing; the atmosphere is peaceful and serene; dogs sip water and play ball; suddenly "Who Let the Dogs Out" by Men Baha blasts; the dogs cringe; scene changes to Devil walking around Dogsland palace with his paws over his ears; stops at a door and pushes it open; Sam is in her pajamas jumping around and singing, her boom box is blasting)

Sam: Who let the dogs out? Who! Who! Who! Who! Who let the dogs out? (Jumping up and down on bed)

Devil: Samantha!

Sam: (Sees Devil; smiles and jumps off of bed right next to the boom box; turns it off) sup Devil?

Devil: (Brings paws down) why do you insist on playing that foul music?

Sam: (Laughs) foul? Nah! This is fun!

Devil: (Heavy sigh) anyways, there is work to be done…

Sam: (Smiles) goodie! (Runs out of the room, past Devil)

Devil: (Sighs and shakes head; walks out of room and closes door)


	4. Chapter 3: Hint

Ello peeps! I have stupid Algebra II homework that includes Geometry and I stink at Geometry! (Cries) I hate math! When will it be over?

**Characters**

**  
**Rebecca - Immortal, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, weird

Anisha - Immortal, Indian, evil, eyes are deep brown so they look black

Sam - Immortal, psychopathic maniac, hazel eyes, straight brown hair, stupid

Narrator - Hot

Dominic - Brown squirrel dressed in a light brown tunic with the symbol of the brown tree in the mist inside a drop of water the upper right, over his heart

Dante - Black and white cat

Devil - Dressed like a soldier, German Shepard

Jack - Brown squirrel with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, unemotional

Yep...no one new here...these chapters are short...interesting...

---

**Chapter Three: Hint**

(Scene opens up to Anisha staring at Rebecca)

Anisha: (Face to face with Rebecca; yelling) what kind of name is 'Hint'?

Rebecca: (Shrugs) a good one…now then…

Anisha: (Eyes reduce to T's)

(Scene opens to the Cheese Cutter tree; explosion; smoke rises from hole in the ground; Jack runs in coughing and waving away smoke; smoke clears and Rebecca is covered in black dust)

Rebecca: (Coughing; nose twitches; sneezes and shakes dust off of self)

Jack: (Sweat drop) what'd you do now?

Rebecca: (Blank stare) what? Are you not supposed to mix vinegar and baking soda then shake them in a sealed container?

Jack: (Surprise time)

Rebecca: (Blank stare) something you need?

Jack: They need you in the throne room

Rebecca: Meh…you take over

Jack: (Heavy sigh) as always… (Walks off)

Rebecca: (Smiles; looks around) now…where'd I stick that mixer?

(Scene changes; Anisha kicks the dog prisoner viciously; the dog whimpers and struggles to stand up)

Anisha: Get up, mutt!

Dog: (Gets up a bit)

Anisha: (Kicks the dog back down and laughs)

Dante: (Watching from afar; smirks)

Anisha: (Grabs the dog by the scruff of its neck; pulls it head back)

Dog: (Yelps in pain)

Anisha: Who is your Queen!

Dog: (Opens one eyes; voice is hoarse) b-bite me!

Anisha: (Hisses and knees the dog in the chest)

Dog: (Spits out blood and grabs chest)

Anisha: I would've given you a chance to live…

Dog: (Looks up with courage) do your worse…

Anisha: (Smirks; holds out hand and staff appears; points it at dog) worthless mutt… (Shoots a beam at the dog)

Dog: (Reduced to a pile of ash)

Anisha: (Smirks and walks past the pile of ash; stops and turns to Dante)

Dante: What shall I do with the remains?

Anisha: (Evil smirk) send them to the dogs… (Walks off)

Dante: (Smirks)

(Scene changes; Sam is listening to Devil speak; she listens with respect)

Devil: We are driving the cats back, but we cannot hold out for long! Their numbers are increasing and already one of our own has been captured…

Elder Dog: How long until retreat crosses our minds?

Devil: (Looks at the floor) a few hours…

Sam: Okay… (Everyone stares at her) send in the Rottweilers…

(Scene changes to the battle field; dogs and cats fight everywhere; the dogs start to retreat and the cats pursue; suddenly the rottweilers charge out, killing cats in their way)

Random Dog: (Raises paw) for the Queen!

Dogs: (Echo) for the Queen! (Dogs charge)


	5. Chapter 4: Why Me?

Hello People! I'm sick...so... (Tear?)

If I had anything new to say, I would say it...or would I?

Oh...here's a thought. This year...well...this year is supposed to be the: Soap Opera year. And when I re-read all of it, I'm like: What the heck!

**Characters  
**

Rebecca - Immortal, wavy brown hair, hazel eyes, weird

Anisha - Immortal, Indian, evil, eyes are deep brown so they look black

Sam - Immortal, psychopathic maniac, hazel eyes, straight brown hair, stupid

Narrator - Hot

Dominic - Brown squirrel dressed in a light brown tunic with the symbol of the brown tree in the mist inside a drop of water the upper right, over his heart

Dante - Black and white cat

Devil - Dressed like a soldier, German Shepard

Jack - Brown squirrel with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, unemotional

Sir Henry - Brown Squirrel

---

**Chapter Four: Why me?**

(Scene opens to the Cheese Cutters tree; screams and yells come from inside it; Rebecca is trying to hold a pie; Jack runs in)

Jack: Rebecca!

Rebecca: Ah…ah… (Bouncing pie on hands) ow! Ow!

Jack: What are you doing?

Rebecca: (Throws the pie to Jack; frantic) get the pie, Jack! Get the pie!

Jack: (Grabs the pie) ow! (Throws it in the air)

Rebecca: (Quickly grabs a pot of flour and pushes it toward the pie; pie lands in pot; overjoyed) yes!

Jack: (Blowing on hands)

Rebecca: (Walks over to a random hose; turns it on and sprays Jack)

Jack: Glug! (Drenched; fixes sunglasses)

Rebecca: (Turns off hose; smiles at Jack) sup Jack?

Jack: Don't make me say it, again…

Rebecca: Wow, can't handle them today…can you?

Jack: Apparently the war below us is getting more dangerous, and it is only the fifth year!

Rebecca: (Nods in understanding; wipes hands on pants and walks over to Jack) fine, I'll talk to the court…

Jack: Thank you!

Rebecca: (Exits tree)

Jack: (Follows) 'cause you know, I'm not supposed to be the one running this Kingdom

Rebecca: (Snaps fingers) drats!

Jack: He-he…but seriously, you are the Acornia Ruler and it is your job to run this Kingdom with efficiency!

Rebecca: (Heavy sigh) do you always have to nag me, Jack?

Jack: (Laughs) yes! You never listen!

Rebecca: (Turns to Jack) w-what? I wasn't paying attention…

Jack: (Sarcastic laugh) sure…

(Scene changes; Rebecca and Jack enter the throne room where the court awaits Rebecca; Rebecca walks over to the throne and sits down)

Rebecca: (Nods; the court seats themselves, besides Jack who stands by Rebecca's side)

Squirrel Announcer: Court Ruler, Sir Henry of West Woods!

Sir Henry: (Rises)

Rebecca: (Thinking) I thought the 'Sirs' were only for the dogs…

Sir Henry: (Clears throat; olden voice) I'd like to start off by saying; it is a pleasure to be in the presence of such a great and noble ruler—

Jack: (Snorts; coughs and tries to hide laughter) sorry… (Looks away to compose self)

Sir Henry: (Clears throat, again) and that I am glad to be part of this court hearing…

Rebecca: (Thinking) must be new, but the Court Ruler…impressive, if I do think so myself!

Jack: (Composed; nudges Rebecca)

Rebecca: (Gasps; whispers) oh! (Looks at Sir Henry; nods) it is a pleasure to have you here, Sir Henry. Please…give us your (Trails off)

Jack: (Whispers) report

Rebecca: Report… (Grateful smile at Jack)

Jack: (Doesn't smile; nods)

Rebecca: (Weirded out; thinking) okay…if he isn't an unemotional squirrel…

Sir Henry: Rebecca?

Rebecca: (Looks up) huh?

Sir Henry: I asked you what you thought…

Rebecca: Thought…

Sir Henry: (Losing faith in Rebecca) about the war…

Rebecca: Psh…let the war be, doesn't affect us!

Sir Henry: But our alliance with the dogs, they—

Jack: (Bored look on face; mutters) idiot…

Rebecca: (Fire in eyes; low and threatening voice) the dogs…if they were close to being our allies then I'd be dead!

Sir Henry: (Appalled) I-I beg your pardon?

Rebecca: Oh, don't give me any of that…Sir Henry, the dog are nothing but lying, cheating, disgusting mutts!

Court: (Gasp)

Jack: (Clamps hand over Rebecca's mouth; looks to the court) court adjourned… (Whispers to Rebecca) we need to talk… (Drags her off the throne and out a door; pushes her up against a wall; hushed whisper) do you have any idea how dangerous it is to call a dog a 'mutt'? You could've been impeached!

Rebecca: (Looking to the side; frowning)

Jack: (Trying to make eye contact) are you even listening to me?

Rebecca: (Angrily turns to Jack) shut up!

Jack: (Gasps)

Rebecca: All you do is nag me until my head explodes! I never chose to be the Acornia Ruler, it just happened! All because the royal family died off…how can I rule? I'm a Cheese Cutter; I don't have any skills in running a Kingdom! (Looks away) I'm not prepared!

Jack: (Confused) but, what about the five years you've been in charge?

Rebecca: I-I've had help…

Jack: From whom?

Rebecca: (Bites lower lip) actually…I mostly let the Court run the Kingdom…

Jack: (Outraged; yelling) you what!

Rebecca: What? I had no other choice!

Jack: Then when did you decide to run the Kingdom on your own?

Rebecca: (Sheepish) when you showed up two years ago…

Jack: (Confused) huh?

Rebecca: (Looks up) Jack, you were my first friend in over three years…I wanted to show you how strong I was. How good of a leader I was… (Looks down in shame) guess I failed…

Jack: Darn right you did!

Rebecca: (Doesn't look at Jack)

Jack: I've been running this Kingdom for you! How do you think that makes me feel?

Rebecca: Like a… (Smiles forms on lips; cheeky look at Jack) prince

Jack: (Look of shock come upon face; quickly turns away) this conversation is over… (Walks off)

Rebecca: (Pulls hands up like she's holding a camera; makes a clicking noise with her tongue) gotcha!


	6. Chapter 5: A New Power

Yeah...I never remember what I'm doing when I post these. Hm...I don't think there are any new characters and I'm too lazy to post them. Its 11:04PM, I was forced to take a practice PSAT and then I had homework! (Aggravated sigh) for once I wish I was the Ruler of Acornia! Then I could annoy Jack and eat cheese... (Stomach growls) darn it! I've made myeslf hungry! Curse me and my ways of making me hungry!

---

**Chapter Five: A New Power**

Anisha: (Zaps another Kitty; frustrated)

Dante: (Leaning against doorway) so, you've heard…

Anisha: (Hisses) why didn't you tell me Dante?

Dante: (Chuckles) would you have done anything?

Anisha: (Gets up; pacing) I don't know! I might've…

Dante: Our forces have retreated, 'tis true…

Anisha: (Huffs) this is ridiculous…I'm a sorceress! My forces shouldn't run and hide, like… (Disgusted) like dogs

Dante: (Reassuring) don't worry Mistress, the dogs will get their just reward…

Anisha: (Doubtful) why am I even at war with the dogs?

Dante: (Showing a bit of fear; puts a paw on Anisha's shoulder) the dogs are the enemy…

Anisha: Yeah, but I was never like this before…true the dogs…the dogs were cruel, but… (Looks up at the ceiling, like she can envision her life before) I was peaceful…

Dante: (Sneers) the dogs attacked you, Mistress…

Anisha: (Looks down at her right arm; a deep scratch mark is scarred there; frowns and gently touches it)

Dante: (Whispering) they hurt you…it's the dogs fault, that your friends…

Anisha: (Clutches fists) my friends…

Dante: The dogs killed them…both of them…

Anisha: (Growing angrier) curse those mutts!

Dante: (Smirks in victory) come Mistress, I have a new power I must teach you. (Takes Anisha's hand) one that'll lead our troops to victory…

Anisha: (Smirks in delight) excellent Dante (Her face of evil returns)

(Scene changes; Sam is dragging her feet back to her room; she holds her head)

Sam: (Moaning) uh…I hate meeting with the Parliament… (Reaches room; opens door and walks inside; closes it and leans back against it; looks up at the ceiling; thinking) we're winning; sending the rottweilers out was a good idea… (Puts head in hands; looks up a bit) why am I at war? What's the reason, again?

Clock: (Ticks loudly)

Sam: (Stares straight ahead; picture of Anisha and Rebecca laughing and smiling flashes into her head and leaves in a flash; Sam clutches fist) stupid cats… (Growing angrier) Rebecca…Anisha…those cats killed them both!

Maid's Voice: Queen Samantha?

Sam: Yes?

Maid's Voice: Do you need your sheets changed?

Sam: No, I was actually planning on going back to bed…

Maid's Voice: Oh…all right, call if you need anything

Sam: I will… (Leans head against door; after a few moments she gets up and walks over to bed; rubs temples) I need lots of rest…

(Scene changes; Devil is standing outside Sam's door, he stands there for a moment then walks off; scene changes; Anisha is led into a pitch black room with Dante)

Anisha: (Sneers) where am I, Dante?

Dante: (Laughs) patience Mistress…

Anisha: (Impatient) enough! Tell me this new power you wish to teach me…

Dante: (Candle flickers on; he stands over it and smirks) behold… (The candle flickers out, leaving Anisha in complete and utter darkness)

Anisha: (Standing still; listening in on her surroundings; suddenly something can be heard; it sounds like a motor and gets louder; she looks around her, frowning)

Dante: Do you want to know the power?

Anisha: Tell me Dante…

Dante: No…but I'll show you… (Candles light up all around Anisha)

Anisha: (Looks all around her)

Dante: (Standing in front of her; opens a door)

Anisha: (Hesitates; enters the room; blinding light; puts hand up; opens eyes; gasps; gleam in her eyes) excellent…


	7. Chapter 6: Sam's Commoners Are Common?

**A/N: **_Yay! The new season of LOST is starting tomorrow, I'm so anxious to see what happens, but then I saw a trailer where Kate kisses Sawyer and I'm like: What the heck!_

_Anyway, for those of you who could care less about LOST, here's the next installment of "The Hundred Years War". I hope you enjoy it while I sit here on my butt studying for final exams. (Sigh) why finals? Why!_

_Oh! I want to say something else, but I'll figure it out. A funny story! Yah! I'll tell you a funny story:_

So I can say the randomest things that'll make my friends "rofl" (Ha! To all you non-computer wizards who don't know what that mean). Anyway, so I told my friend, we'll call her...Shesahe...I told her that I ran backward into the school wall. She was drinking milk and started laughing. Then I told her that when I was entering the house and gloating that I made it in first, I ran into the door...then I ran into the wall (I'm ditsy). She had eaten a brownie and ended up spitting that up along with her milk. I'm just so funny!

Sam, Rebecca, and Anisha: Get on with it stupid!

(Crying) you guys don't love me anymore!

---

**Chapter Six: Sam's Commoners Are Common?**

(Scene opens to Sam running up the hill; she stops and regains her breath; Anisha and Rebecca stare at her weirdly)

Sam: (Straightens up) someone say something about me?

Anisha: (Rubbing temples) it's just the title of the sixth chapter…

Sam: (Disappointed) oh…what's it about?

Rebecca: (Looking around) where's the ball?

Sam: (Shrugs) I don't know

Rebecca: (Eyes reduced to T's) some dog…

Anisha: (Heavy sigh) tell me about it…

Rebecca: (Smiles; shrugs) okay, the thing about—

Anisha: (Quickly changes the subject; interrupts) the chapter is about you and mostly you!

Sam: (Overjoyed) goodie-goodie pickles!

Anisha and Rebecca: (Eyes reduced to T's) pickles?

Sam: (Sits on ground) read! Read!

Rebecca: (Smiles) k! (Begins reading) chapter six…

(Scene changes to a knock on Sam's door; her eyes open and her pupils grow small as they adjust to the darkness; the knocking continues: Sam yawns and looks at the clock)

Sam: Wow…five o'clock, I slept in late! (Knocking on door) yeah?

Devil: You decent?

Sam: (Looks down) I'm in my pajamas!

Devil: (Sigh) okay…can I come in?

Sam: What's stopping you?

Devil: (Muttering under breath; opens door)

Sam: (Smiles) sup Devil?

Devil: The Parliament needs you, again…

Sam: (Heavy sigh) okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes…

Devil: (Nods)

(Scene changes to Anisha sitting in her chair trying to keep her temper under control)

Rebecca: (Tugging on book) give me back the book, Sam!

Sam: (Growling; has book in mouth; pulling)

Rebecca: (Heavy sigh) give it!

Sam: (Growls more and shakes head)

Anisha: (Aggravated sigh; looks at Sam) hey Sam!

Sam: (Glances over)

Anisha: (Produces a bone)

Sam: (Lets go of book; panting happily)

Anisha: Fetch… (Throws the bone)

Sam: (Runs off barking)

Rebecca: Ew… (Holding book; drool drips from the pages)

Anisha: Don't you have an extra copy?

Rebecca: (Stares at Anisha; laughs) oh-yeah!

Anisha: (Surprise time)

Rebecca: (Gets out extra copy and begins reading) so Sam went to the Parliament…

(Scene changes to Sam sitting on her throne; her crown rests neatly upon her head; her hair is down and she wears a beautiful silk dress)

Sam: (Smiling as she politely listens to what the Parliament has to say)

Sir Edward: (Standing; a Great Dane) so I say we set up traps around the battlefield, so when the cats come close to use. Bam! (Slams fist down on desk) we nab them!

Sir Timothy: (Stands up; a Sheepdog) as enlightening as your speech was Sir Edward…

Sir Edward: (Frowns)

Sir Timothy: I just don't think the cats will buy it…

Sir Edward: And why not?

Sir George: (Sitting down; sounds annoyed yet calm; a Golden Retriever) because, Sir Edward…the cats are very skilled, they won't take the bait

Sam: If I may so bold as to interject…

Parliament Members: (Draw their attention toward Sam)

Sam: (Leans forward; smiles) what if…we planted something that the cats cannot resist, but fall for our traps?

Sir Timothy: Such as?

Sam: (Smirks) catnip

(Scene changes to the Parliament members leaving, all shaking hands; Sam bows to each one and waves goodbye; she slumps in her seat and breathes a sigh of relief)

Sam: Man, I hate Parliament…

Devil: (Steps in; laughs) it is the terrible price to being Queen of Dogsland…

Sam: Speaking of which…how are the people doing?

Devil: As you recommended…no one is above another

Sam: (Smiles to self) good…I won't have my people unhappy

Devil: (Disappointed) I'm afraid that won't be too far off…

Sam: (Looks at Devil) whatever do you mean?

Devil: If this war continues on, the people will get restless…we have to stop this fighting, and fast!

Sam: (Heavy sigh; determined nod) you're right…five years is long enough… (Stands up; turns to Devil) lets wait and see how the traps work, and then I'll make my decision

Devil: (Nods and bows) yes your highness…

Sam: (Laughs) honestly Devil…remember, no commoners are common to me… (Smiles and walks off)

Devil: (Smiles to self) what a Queen…


	8. Chapter 7: Remember Five Years Ago!

_A/N: Let me tell you one thing, I hate reading these chapters...why? Because this is the "Soap Opera Year". Yes, I have named the years. Its so cheesy! I want to punch myself! I can't help but write drama in everything...every single story, you'll find drama. You'll also find someone named Jack...and someone always dies-- (Cough) anyway! Onto the story!_

---

**Chapter Seven: Remember Five Years Ago!**

(Scene opens to the Cheese Cutter's tree; no explosion, except yelling can be heard)

Jack: You are the ruler! Not the Official Cheese Cutter!

Rebecca: (Covering ears; crying) no! (Shaking head) I'm a cheese cutter! I'm a cheese cutter!

(Scene changes; Rebecca is tossing and turning in bed)

Rebecca: (Mumbling) no…I'm the cheese cutter…I'm the cheese… (Sits up and screams) no!

Jack: (Barges in) Rebecca!

Rebecca: (Screams)

(Scene changes to outside the palace)

Rebecca's Voice: Pervert! (Loud slap)

Jack's Voice: Ow!

(Scene changes to Rebecca who's face to face with Jack; Jack has a paw on his cheek)

Jack: What'd I do?

Rebecca: You don't barge into someone's room!

Jack: (Defensive) you screamed, so I assumed you were in trouble!

Rebecca: (Crosses arms; turns around) psh…

Jack: (Getting annoyed) you know what? Just forget it… (Walks out of room and slams door)

Rebecca: (Turns around and stares at door; smirks forms on face) gotcha!

(Scene changes; it is morning and Rebecca is sitting on her throne with her head in her hands)

Rebecca: (Aggravated sigh) stupid Jack…

Dominic: (Clears throat)

Rebecca: (Looks up a bit from hands; gasps and smiles) Dom!

Dominic: (Spreads open arms; wearing a traveler's hat and a brown vest) don't I get a hug?

Rebecca: (Smiles and hugs Dominic; pulls back) I haven't seen you in over three years!

Dominic: (Looks down at Rebecca and smiles; shrugs) well…when I said I was going on a long journey… (Pause) I meant it!

Rebecca: (Laughs) no kidding!

Dominic: (Looks around) wow! You managed to not burn down the palace! (Turns toward Rebecca) I'm impressed…

Rebecca: (Laughs) come on! That was my first year as ruler!

Dominic: (Smiles) yes…and as I recall, not only did you burn down the throne room…but most of Acornia as well…

Rebecca: (Fake annoyance; smiles) I'll have you know…I only burn the Cheese Cutter's tree!

Dominic: Yes! (Coughs) I mean…

Rebecca: (Playfully punches Dominic in the arm)

Dominic: (Walks around) what have you been up to?

Rebecca: (Shrugs) cheese cutting and ruling…

Dominic: (Surprised) so you actually rule now!

Rebecca: (Laughs) only a bit…

Dominic: Ah… (Touches a vase) I heard the war seems to be nearing an end…

Rebecca: Yeah! Maybe then we'll be able to live on the earth in peace…

Dominic: (Turns around) look—

Jack: (Walks in reading, "The Year of Samantha") hey Reb—(Sees Dominic; gasps to self; thinking) Dom?

Dominic: (Interested) hello, who are you?

Rebecca: (Steps in) Dom, this is—

Jack: (Interrupts; steps in front of Rebecca; extends paw) Jack…

Dominic: (Shakes Jack's hand) nice to meet you, I'm Dominic

Jack: (Polite smile)

Dominic: (Looks at jacket) nice jacket you got there…

Jack: (Looks down) it was…a parting gift

Dominic: Ah…I see…

Rebecca: (Steps in) Dominic just came back from a three-year journey!

Jack: (Fake impressed) oh…where'd you go?

Dominic: Around…

Jack: (Grins) where?

Dominic: (Narrows eyes) don't you have somewhere to be?

Jack: (Smiles) actually…I do (Turns to Rebecca; polite nod) Rebecca… (Glares at Dominic and walks off reading his book)

Dominic: (Throws a questioning look at Rebecca)

Rebecca: (Shrugs) what?

Dominic: Where'd he come from?

Rebecca: (Shrugs) just showed up one day, about…two years ago?

Dominic: (Looks over to where Jack exited the room; thinking) interesting…

Rebecca: (Thinking) cheese is paneer! Paneer is cheese!

(Scene changes to Sam sleeping in her bedroom)

Sam: (Rolling around; mumbling) oh Dark! You're such a tease!

(Scene changes to Rebecca staring at the screen)

Rebecca: (Eyes reduced to T's; shakes head and looks at Dominic; smiles) so Dom, how was your journey? I mean, when you left…

Dominic: (Stares at Rebecca)

Rebecca: You never told me why or where you were going… (Saddened; sniffs) you left me to rule all by myself…

Dominic: (Thinking) when have you ever ruled? (Guilty face; pulls Rebecca into a hug) I'm sorry…

Rebecca: (Buries face in his shoulder) 'tis k…

Dominic: (Sighs)

(Scene changes to Jack staring at Dominic and Rebecca hugging; reflection in his sunglasses; Jack stares for a couple more seconds then leaves; scene changes to Anisha playing chess with Dante)

Dante: (Smirks) checkmate!

Anisha: (Studies the board; grows angry and disintegrates board) new game!

Dante: (Eyes reduced to T's)

(Scene changes to Rebecca and Dominic walking out in the gardens; Rebecca sees a butterfly and runs after it laughing; Dominic smiles warmly at Rebecca)

Rebecca: (Turns around; smiles)

Dominic: (Shocked; smiles back)

(Scene changes to Jack peering at them from the bushes; Dominic walks over to Rebecca and puts his hands on her shoulders)

Jack: (Frowning; thinking) why does he keep touching her!

Rebecca: (Gets up) come on Dom! I want to show you around Acornia…

Dominic: (Disappointed; smiles) okay

Jack: (Slinks back into the bush)

(Scene changes to Rebecca and Dominic walking alongside the wall surrounding Acornia)

Dominic: Rebecca?

Rebecca: (Looks at Dominic) yeah?

Dominic: (Saddened and troubled) remember what you told me five years ago?

Rebecca: (Laughs) I can't recall every conversation I've had with you, Dom…

Dominic: (Stops walking)

Rebecca: (Stops smiling; stares at him) what's up Dom?

Dominic: Do you remember the night your friends died?

Rebecca: (Face drops; silent)

Dominic: Remember what you told me?

Rebecca: (Barely above a whisper) I-I said…I'd seek my revenge out on the cats and dogs

Dominic: (Nodding) so… (Furious) why have you done nothing!

Rebecca: (Ashamed)

Dominic: You do know that not all the squirrels are here in Acornia? There are innocent civilians being killed!

Rebecca: (Silent)

Dominic: You need to do something!

Rebecca: (Furious; looks up) be quiet Dom!

Dominic: (Shocked)

Rebecca: Why do I have to do anything?

Dominic: Because you are the ruler!

Rebecca: (Gasps; shakes head)

Jack's Voice: You are the Ruler! Not the Official Cheese Cutter!

Rebecca: No…

Dominic: What?

Rebecca: No! I'm not the Ruler! (Runs off)

Dominic: (Paw extended) Rebecca! Wait! (Runs after Rebecca) Rebecca!

(Scene changes to Jack peering at Dominic leaving from behind a tree; he lets out a sad sigh and walks off; scene changes to Rebecca in the Cheese Cutter's tree)

Rebecca: (Furiously cutting cheese; muttering) stupid Dom! What right did he have to come here?

Jack: (Standing in doorway) Rebecca?

Rebecca: (Gasps; knife slips and she gets cut) ouch! (Grabs finger)

Jack: (Concerned) Rebecca! (Rushes over; grabs her hand)

Rebecca: (Pulls away) no!

Jack: Let me help…

Rebecca: (Shakes head) I'm fine…it's just a scratch…I'm fine…

Jack: (Stares at Rebecca) Rebecca…please…

Rebecca: (Silent)

Jack: (Grabs her hand and looks at finger; puts mouth over finger)

Rebecca: (Tenses up; grossed out)

Jack: (Takes mouth off; takes out cloth; tears it and wraps it around finger) there…

Rebecca: (Withdraws hand; wipes it on shirt) er…thanks… (Silently gags to self)

Jack: (Smiles)

(Scene changes to Dominic staring into the tree through window; jealous glare; slinks off)


	9. Chapter 8: A ‘Lil Somethin’, Somethin’

_A/N: I'm really bored at the moment, so I'm just copying and pasting these...I'm actually working on the story. I'm on chapter 38 (Sigh) there is going to be a lot of chapters, I have forewarned you all! Hopefully I'll be done before then and maybe someone will like it so much, it'll become a book...now only if my friend would finish the first half of it! (Eye twitches)_

---

**Chapter Eight: A 'Lil Somethin', Somethin'**

(Scene opens up to Anisha pinning Rebecca up against the apple tree; in the background Sam is running)

Anisha: That was all about you! (Tightens grip on Rebecca's neck)

Rebecca: (Clawing at Anisha's hand; gagging) can't…breath!

Anisha: Darn tooting! (Eyes glow red)

Sam: (Runs up; panting) hey guys!

Anisha: (Turns head around; hisses)

Sam: (Slinks down) you're scaring me…

Rebecca: (Mouthing) help…me…

Sam: (Stares at Rebecca) hi Rebecca!

Rebecca: (Face turning blue)

Anisha: (Stares down at book; picks it up) chapter nine is—

Rebecca: (Knees Anisha in the stomach)

Anisha: Oof! (Drops Rebecca and the book; grabs stomach; falls to knees)

Rebecca: (Picks up book; laughs) gotcha!

Anisha: (Turns around; eyes glow even redder)

Rebecca: (Face drops) er…

Anisha: (Growls and launches self at Rebecca)

Sam: Rebecca! (Tackles Rebecca to the floor)

Rebecca: She's gone insane!

Sam: Jump on my back!

Rebecca: (Blank stare; smiles) k! (Jumps on Sam's back)

Sam: (Barks and sprints off)

Rebecca: (Sitting 'Indian' style on Sam's back; flipping through pages) oh…here we are! Chapter nine!

Sam: Not (Pant) the best (Pant) time!

Rebecca: (Laughs) there is never a better time! Now shush! (Clears throat) chapter nine…


	10. Chapter 9: Like a Bowl of Chili

_A/N: Golly! I really need to put a table of contents somewhere...finding the chapters is so---o hard! Anywho, no one really reads this so I'm like: What the heck? Why not post it anyway, someone's bound to read it one day. Right? (Frantic) right?!_

_Anywho, I'm hungry and bored. I went to bed at 2AM today, so I have final exams tomorrow (Sigh). Oh yeah! This is called the "Soap Opera Year". We had to give it a name...like all the others (Spaces out)  
_

---

**Chapter Nine: Like a Bowl of Chili**

(Scene opens with Sam staring up at Rebecca)

Sam: Yeah…she's going to kill you for sure now… (Continues running around)

(Scene opens up to Sam sleeping; she whimpers in her sleep; scene changes to Sam standing in the old Acornia; she peers around and looks young)

Sam: (Confused; peers around) where am I?

Anisha: (Pops out from behind a tree) boo!

Sam: (Screams and falls backward)

Anisha: (Laughs)

Sam: (Paralyzed with shock) A-Anisha?

Rebecca: (Walks out from behind the tree; shakes head) you two are so immature…

Anisha: Oh, excuse us for not being so…mature! (Laughs)

Rebecca: (Annoyed sigh; holds temples) what an idiot…

Sam: (Crazed laugh; faints)

Anisha: Sam!

Sam: (Lying on ground; eyes are closed)

(Scene changes to Sam lying in her room; there's a knock on the door; her eyes bolt open and she sits up; the knocking continues)

Sam: Yes?

Devil: Samantha?

Sam: (Annoyed sigh; bends head; thinking) why Devil? (Looks up) yeah?

Devil: You decent?

Sam: (Checks self) as decent gets!

Devil: Okay, the—

Sam: (Interrupts) Parliament…gotcha!

Devil: (Sighs) okay…come quickly!

Sam: (Gets out of bed; stretches and walks toward door; muttering to self) I bet Rebecca would've had fun doing this…

(Scene changes to Rebecca all frazzled and crazed)

Rebecca: This is so not cool! (Stares at all the papers piled on her desk; puts hands in hair) I can't do this much work…

Jack: (Pats Rebecca on the back; smiles) good luck!

Rebecca: (Glares at Jack) evil…

Jack: (Laughs and walks off)

Rebecca: (Aggravated sigh) I beat Anisha would've just burned all of these if she were in my situation…

(Scene changes to Anisha with her staff pointed at a huge stack of papers)

Anisha: Go to—

Dante: (Pops in; interrupts) language Mistress…

Anisha: (Glares) heck…go to heck…happy Dante?

Dante: (Smiles and nods) yes! Continue…

Anisha: (Aggravated sigh; disintegrates papers; thinking) I beat Sam would've hated working on these…

(Scene changes to Sam mouth open staring at a huge stack of papers; Devil smiles at her)

Sam: (Sweat drop; turns to Devil) but you said…

Devil: Only way I could get you to look over the papers… (Smiles)

Sam: (Narrows eyes) you are so evil…

Devil: Indeed…see you in two minutes! (Walks off)

Sam: (Sits down on throne; cracks knuckles) okay…here goes nothing! (Starts working on the papers at super fast speed; thinking) that dream was weird…

(Scene changes to Rebecca keeled over on top of papers)

Rebecca: (Thinking) this is cruel and unusual punishment…

(Scene changes to Anisha bored on her throne; she leans on her hand)

Anisha: I need something to destroy…

(Scene changes to Sam standing in front of Parliament; she slams her fist down)

Sam: We cannot lose this war! The cats have destroyed everything we love! They are a disgrace to everything we hold dear! We have to keep fighting!

Sir Edward: We need reinforcements, Queen Samantha!

Sam: (Narrows eyes) what we need…is a good Knight to lead our army into battle!

Sir Timothy: (Stands up) and who do you propose that would be?

Sam: (Cocky grin; sits down on chair) well…we'll let a vote decide that…

(Scene changes to Anisha hitting her head against her throne)

Anisha: This is madness! Where is Dante with that new spell? (Looks around; narrows eyes) that feline better get here or else his tail is toast!

(Scene changes to Rebecca asleep on the pile of papers; scene changes to Rebecca standing in Old Acornia)

Rebecca: (Blank stare; thinking) Old Acornia… (Sees all the squirrels prancing around happily; smiles to self)

(Scene changes to Rebecca standing in the burning Old Acornia; she looks horrified)

Rebecca: (Whispers) no… (Watches as cats and dogs run around, destroying everything; tears well-up in eyes)

(Scene changes to Rebecca suddenly jolting awake)

Rebecca: No! (Punches out and hits something; opens one eye and freezes)

Dominic: I didn't think you were that mad at me…

Rebecca: (In shock) I…uh…

Dominic: Could you remove your hand?

Rebecca: (Removes hand; nodding head) I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare and I sort of punched you by accident…I didn't—

Dominic: (Interrupts) you and Jack seem close…

Rebecca: (Caught off guard; blank stare) w-what?

Dominic: (Smiles; shakes head) never mind… (Gets up) didn't mean to disturb you (Walks off)

Rebecca: (Confused) uh…

(Scene changes to Sam in the Throne room; Devil walks in)

Devil: You wanted to see me Queen Sam?

Sam: (Smiles and nods) I have news for you Devil!

Devil: (Curious) what news?

Sam: (Grins) you're a Knight, now!

Devil: (Speechless) w-what?

Sam: Kneel Devil!

Devil: (Confused) wait…when was this decided? I'm a General…not a Knight!

Sam: Now…you're both! (Smiles)

Devil: How can I be both?

Sam: Just kneel so I can knight you!

Devil: (Kneels)

Sam: (Unsheathes a stick of dynamite)

Devil: (Quickly gets up and backs off) whoa! Whoa! (Stares at dynamite) what in the Dogsland is that?

Sam: (Stares at dynamite; nonchalantly) a stick of dynamite…why?

Devil: W-where'd you get that?

Sam: Oh…I've always had it!

Devil: (Confused) y-you what?

Sam: Yeah! I make a ton of these and lock 'em up! (Smiles)

Devil: So…h-how many of those do you have?

Sam: Er… (Pauses) about a hundred thousand, why do you ask?

Devil: (Surprise time)

Sam: (Gets up and walks over to Devil) I dub thee…Knight Devil! (Takes out match and lights dynamite; sticks it in Devil's mouth; smiles) have fun! (Quickly runs off)

Devil: (Stares down at dynamite; panicking; takes out dynamite and running around with it) aiee! (Dynamite explodes in face) my eyes! (Covers eyes; stumbles around Throne room)

Sam: (Sprints in) aw…you had it explode in your eyes! (Annoyed sigh) oh well… (Walks off)

Devil: (Lying on floor staring up at ceiling; thinking) I-I feel… (Closes eyes) different… (Passes out)

(Scene changes to Anisha pinning Dante against a wall; her eyes glow red)

Anisha: Where's the spell?

Dante: (Clawing at her hand)

Anisha: (Slams Dante into the wall) well!

Dante: (Gagging; points over to a shelf)

Anisha: (Throws Dante to the side and walks over to shelf; pulls out a book; stares at the cover) like a bowl of chili? (Looks at Dante with confusion)

Dante: (Rubs neck; smirks)

(Scene changes to Sam hiding in a bush with Rebecca; Anisha runs by)

Rebecca: Phew…glad she didn't find us, eh Sam?

Sam: (Turns around) sh!

Rebecca: (Puts hands on hips) well, excuse me for living!

Sam: Shut up!

Anisha: (Parts bushes and points at Sam and Rebecca) you two!

Sam: (Screams and grabs Rebecca; runs off)

Rebecca: (Opens book, again) so Anisha…

(Scene changes to Anisha reading through the book)

Anisha: (Frazzled) this isn't a spell! It is torture!

Dante: (Eating chili) who said it would be easy?

Anisha: (Looks at Dante; falls backward; swirls in eyes) I hate my life…

(Scene changes to Rebecca wandering around Acornia; she smiles at a squirrel baker and all the other peasants)

Rebecca: (Sad sigh; thinking) maybe Dominic is right…maybe I should do something about the war… (Trips over a rock; falls face down in the dirt) oof!

Squirrel Baker: Oh my! Are you okay Ruler?

Rebecca: (Does the 'okay' sign; sits up and begins laughing) I love being normal!

Squirrel Baker: (Eyes reduced to T's; thinking) she couldn't be normal if it'd kill her!


End file.
